Remember Me
by Lady Mac 13
Summary: (Sequel to 'Nothing To Lose') She was almost alone with no memories. She found someone who said that she knew her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back! :) ok so I promised everyone who read part one of my story 'Nothing To Lose' that I'll make a sequel so here it is! (If you have anything that you think could help improve my writing you can comment in the reviews) Enjoy!**

Recap:

I woke up in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. I could hear the sound of a clock ticking and the sound of a little shuffling outside the door.

Was I in a room with walkers outside the door? I though as I sat up and looked around.

The first thing I saw was a window letting in light as I looked out the window I saw that it was about mid day.

The second thing I saw was a needle in my right arm that had what looked to be a cast on it. I slowly got up from the bed and grabbed the stand that was beside me and used it for support.

I then grabbed the IV stand and moved to the window.

"I'm in a city" I said to myself as I looked away and mad my way to the door. I tried the door and it was locked

I banged on it and a started to to yell for someone.

After a few seconds I backed away and pulled the needle out of my arm and held it in my left hand as two people walked in.

One was a male and looked to be a doctor and the other was a female looked to be a police officer.

The female had her hand over her gun but quickly moved it. 'Guess she thought I was dead' I thought as she told me to drop the needle.

I did as I was told and the woman walked up to me.

"I'm officer Dawn Lerner. Do you remember you name?" Dawn asked me as the doctor stepped a little closer.

"C-Clem Clementine" I said as I took a slight step back.

"Well Clementine, do you have a group?"

'A group? do I have a group?' I thought.

"I don't know" I said as as looked towards the window.

When I looked back to the two people who were looking at each other.

"Well Clementine your wrist is fractured and it looks like you have no memories" the person who looked like a doctor said.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked back out the window

"Your at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta." Dawn says.

"We saved you life so you owe us" Dawn said as she looks at Clementine who looks up at her confused.

Dawn left the room so it was only the doctor and herself.

"Do you think you had a group?" Then doctor asked.

"I don't know" was all I said

It's been two days since I got here I've gotten to know a few people. Noah did the laundry, and I say did because we tried to escape. I was caught but Noah escaped.

I didn't know where I would of gone anyways if I left.

I've go to know Dr. Steven Edwards he the main doctor her right now because he told me to give the other doctor that jumped from a building some kind of medicine that made his have some short of seizure.

When he came down and office Dawn was yelling at Noah and I he changed it.

Office Dawn Lerner is a bitch, that's all you really know about her.

Know officer Gorman, this guy just gave me a heart attack when ever I saw him.

I so glad Joan ate him.

Joan was nice. Doctor Edward took her arm of even thought she told them to just leave it. I was heart broken when I found her dead in Dawns office.

After I was caught someone new came in. When she woke up she said she knew me. I asked what her name was and she said it was Carol.

Carol and I have gotten close and we are thinking if a new way to escape. Although my 'owe meant' is almost done and they said I could be leaving soon, but I'm going to stay until Carol can leave too, which shouldn't be to long because they didn't need to do much for her.

We have a plan incase they actually don't let us go. We have a new way to go because we can't go down the elevator shaft again because Dawn has the keys on her twenty-four seven.

We just have to wait for the right time.


	2. Chapter 2

It's only going to be two days until Carol can be release I guess I could say.

Whenever she has the chance to Carol asks me if i remember a little boy named 'AJ'. When she asks me, I try to think of who this person is. Only to result in me asking who the fuck that person is.

When I got my cloths back I found a photo of someone in the pocket.

I've been looking at it for a few hours now and I still don't know who it is.

When I look at it a try to think, was he my dad? Was he one of my parents friends? I just don't know anymore. Until I thought for two hours straight.

Then it hit me.

"His names Lee" I say to myself as I lay down on my bed and tried to remember who he was to me.

All I knew was that he wasn't my dad.

I looked out my window and see that it's getting late so I lay on my side and let sleep take over my body.

*the next day*

I woke up with a startle and doctor Edwards is standing by my bed side where he was perviously shaking me; He looked worried.

"You alright?" he asked concern lancing his voice.

"Ya" I said sitting up "do you know where Carol is?" I asked looking up to the Steven.

"Umm... She should be on the roof-" I didn't let him finish because I jumped off the bed and an to the roof.

When I got to the roof I was breathing heavily.

I stood at the door way trying to catch my breath while searching for Carol.

I spotted her by the edge; quickly I jogged over to her and stood there for a second regaining my breath.

On I controlled my breathing as asked "did I tell you anything about this person?" While pulling out the photo and showing her.

Carol took it and took a quick glance at it.

"Yes, you told me bits and pieces. Why?" She asked handing the photo back to me.

"Did I tell you his name?!" I asked getting more excited. Carol nodded, smiling slightly.

"Lee, right?! He took me to savannah with a small group of people, right?!" I said getting more and more excited. Carol nodded her smile growing more.

I couldn't help it anymore I have Carol a BIG bear hug.

"I so glad you here" I said smiling a little before I continued "if you weren't he I wouldn't be able to tell if my mind made that up or if it was a memory!"

Carol chuckled a little as I let her go but she soon turned serious "do you know anything else?"

"No" I looked down sadly shuffling around a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: warning this is a very long chapter because I was on a 5 hour car ride last night. **

The sound of screams filled my ears as Carol and I continued to run down the scream filled halls to the emergency exit.

I hate to leave the people like this bit Dawn said she wasn't going to let Carol and I go until I got my memories back so we put our plan into action.

On the 3rd floor of the building there was someone who had died Carol and I said we would handle it, when we got into the room we unhooked the person from the wires and waited for him to follow when he was reanimated.

"Just keep running, Clementine" Carol yelled from where she was a few feet ahead of me as we neared the emergency exit.

She opened the window and urged me out. After I was fully out Carol joined me and we quickly made our way down the stairs then the ladder that we had to go down on the second floor; which was hard for me to keep a grip on because of the cast on my right hand.

Once my feet hit the cement ground Carol and I were in a full on sprint making our way to the forest and to a 'very safe' place as Carol put it.

Once we were away from the so called 'hospital' Carol a I went to a few stores looking for weapons behind counter and left over food that wasn't taken.

Carol found a shotgun in a jewelry store and I found a hand gun with a silencer in a gas station along with some energy bars and 3 bottles of water. 'How lucky could I get!' I thought.

Once we had some weapons and food we made our way out of the city. Just a little ways out we found a black mustang with a red strip that went down the middle. I smiled at how good it looked and it was in fair condition. It had some dust on it but not much.

"Owner must of recently died" Carol said getting onto her knees and sticking her head under the steering wheel.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' while I took the silenced hand hand gun I had out. While Carol was trying to get the car started I stood watch and saw a light brown rabbit hop across the road.

Quickly I lifted my gun and steadied it the best I could although it shaky due to me not being left handed, but after a few seconds I was able to steady it enough to where I was able to hit its head. I slowly pulled the trigger hoping it wouldn't move, and to my luck I hit it right on the head.

I smiled and Carol jumped out of the car bumping her head on the steering wheel in the process. "Why'd you shoot?!" She asked panicking slightly.

"Oh, Just dinner!" I said running over to the dead rabbit. I picked up by the ears and examined my kill. I smiled at how big it looked.

I brought it back over to Carol just as she started up the car. I smiled and ran to the the passenger side and hoped in. I showed Carol the rabbit an she got a ear to ear grin when she saw how big it was.

After Carol examined it too I turned around and put it in the back seat where a found carrier of some sort, so I grabbed it, laid it on my lap and opened it to see a almost full collection of knives. "What do yo-" Carol stopped talking and looked at the knives I just found.

"Geez this person was just stacked with weapons" Carol said reaching for a small one and examining it while driving. I smirked think of something funny. "Carol, LOOK OUT!" I yelled bracing myself for something.

Carol looked up panicked and slammed on the breaks making us swerve around on the road slightly. I laughed at the face she gave me when she found out it was nothing.

After a long 6 hour drive we finally stopped for the night, Carol was cooking the rabbit while I looked at the weapons this person had.

The person had a high powered rifle, riot gear, hand guns, shot guns, and ammo. I smile when I found a gun holster that would fit my gun and suppresser, and a knife holster. I was about to put my gun and a knife that would fit the holster when I heard a gun click.

"Drop you weapons" the person said in a dangerous tone but I could hear it in his voice that he was smirking.

I dropped my gun and knife in the trunk of the car as I felt his arm wrap around my chest keeping my arms down while we slowly walked to where Carol was being held in place by two men.

Both men had knives in their hands except for one, who had a knife and gun. The gun was pointed to Carols head; both men smirked when they looked at me.

"You gonna watch everything that happens to your friend here" the guy holding you said as one of the two men pined Carol to the ground. "Leave her alone" you said through clenched teeth. "Or what little girl" on of the men said smirking as he watched Carol struggle to get free.

I started to struggle I the guys grip. "Stop movin' kid or I'll shot ya" the guy holding you said me said. "Fuck off" I said as I swung my head back hitting him in the face making him shot but miss my head by only centimetres.

While I shook my head trying to get the loud ringing noise to stop the guy picked me up holding my arms down once again but this time I was facing him.

"What'cha gonna do now?" He said smirking. 'Fuck it' I thought as I bit down on his neck taking out a big chunk of skin.

He dropped me and I quickly spit out the gross peace of skin and blood that was in my mouth out and grabbed the gun from him quickly and shot guy on Carol while he was staring at me in disbelief at what I just did.

I quickly got a knife off of the guy I just bit part of his neck out of and slowly walked towards the the last guy. I could hear him begging for me to spear him but I didn't listen I had one thing on my mind, and one thing only.

"I'm not losing anyone close to me ever again." I mumbled to myself as I stabbed him in the abdomen twice before I slit the guys throat; after he dropped his knife. I turned around after a second of standing there trying to process what I just did.

I looked over at Carol who looked... scared… of me. I dropped the knife I had in my hand and looked at my hands which had blood on them.

'What have I become?' I thought to myself as I slowly made my way to the front of the car and sat on the ground between the headlights and curled into a small ball; a few tears falling.

*the next day*

The next day Carol barely talked to me. I didn't want to talk about what I did last night. Sure I did it to save Carol, but that's just not right.

For the rest of the car ride we stayed silent and I thought about why I still knew that there was a apocalypse happening and that I called the 'infected' or ' dead' walkers but why only that.

Sure I remember my parents, Lee, and all the people up to Christa and Omid, but I wanted to know more. How did Carol know me? How much does she know about me? Questions like these ran through my head till we came up to a prison.

"Like it?" Carol asked speaking for the first time in hours. I nodded and looked forward to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair opening the gate so we could go in.

Once we were inside the prison gates Carol turned the car off and got out. I stayed in the car while Carol went to go talk to the girl what opened the gate for us.

I could hear their conversation a little "you found her?!" "Part of her" "what do you mean 'part of her'?" "She lost her memories. Could you go tell the rest of the group?, but make sure you tell them to not to mention anything from her past, she has to figure it out herself. Make sure you tell Carl, ok?" I heard Carol say. I was startled when the door on my side opened. "Clementine?!" A guy with a crossbow said.

I pulled my gun out quickly and aimed at his head; he looked surprised, either from the blood around my mouth or the gun that was suddenly pointed to his head.

"Put you weapon down" I said. He put his hands up slowly putting his crossbow down and said "I know your mad at me about-" before he could say anything else Carol came over and pulled him away.I slowly put my gun away after the guy walked away.

I got out of the car and picked up the crossbow. I smiled at how light it felt. While I was examining the guys crossbow I heard the sound of rocks moving behind me.

Quickly turning around I pointed the crossbow at a boy who had a huge grin on his face, but once the crossbow was pointed at him he frowned and quickly put his hands up. Looking at the boy I saw that he had fairly long hair and blue eyes, he was fairly tall and was wearing a sheriffs hat; He looked scared, and confused. "Don't move" I said sternly.

We were probably standing there for a minute of two before Carol and the guy that owned the crossbow came back. As soon as Carol saw me she came running over.

"What are you doing?!" She whisper yelled to me while she striped me of my weapons. "Hey! Why are you taking all my weapons?!" I yelled to Carol.

"Because" was all she said before she threw my knife and silenced hand gun in the trunk, and gave the crossbow back to the guy. The guy was looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Why's there blood around you mouth?" The guy asked. "Ummm- Carol you wanna take this?" I said looking over to her. "She bit a guys neck out" Carol said quickly.

I looked at the crossbow guy and the kid with the sheriffs hat; to see that they both had looks of utter shock. "She what!?" They both said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Run! that was my only thought. 'They'll kill me if they catch me' I thought.

My feet hit the ground on the forest that surrounded the prison I was supposedly at before I was rescued by Dawns crew. 'Maybe I should if stayed' I thought while my feet hit the ground faster.

When I reached a road it was about midnight and the stars twinkled in the dark navi blue sky while a gentle breeze blew.

I slowed to a walk and thought 'my name is Clementine, my parents are dead, any friends I made along the was are dead, Lees dead. Everyone I knew was dead. Was I even at the prison before? Were they telling the truth or not?'

I was lost I my thoughts while I wandered back towards the city where I believed I belonged. So lost I didn't relies the lights that were a head if me till they were only a few feet away. "Clementine!" A booming voice echoed through out the whole road.

'Its Dawn!' I thought snapping my head from my fixed stare on the ground.

*Carls POV*

'She bit someone's neck off to save Carol that all I really knew' thought sitting in the passenger seat of a car my dad was driving.

We were looking for Clementine Daryl was on his motorcycle, Carol was in the vehicle that her and Clem used to get to the prison with Sasha and Tyrese, and my dad and I were in one car.

Clem bolted after Carol told us why she had blood around her mouth. She didn't even give it a second thought, she just jumped over the gate that kept the walkers out and ran.

I hope we find her soon. I looked to the side mirror and saw that Maggie and Glenn were in a car too.

*Clem POV*

The car ride was slow. So slow that I thought we were barely moving. Dawn said that I really messed up and hit me. Now I have another cut that had to be stitched.

'Why is it that I'm always kidnaped?' I thought while I moped the floor of the hospital.

*The next day*

I was in my old room getting ready for something. Dawn only said to pack my things. Looking around the room one last time I remembered the pair of scissors under my mattress. Quickly making my way out of the room I slipped the scissors into the cast on my wrist.

I'm worried because she was fighting with one of the other officers. I ended up pushing him down the elevator shaft. I still feel bad about it he was going a little crazy, then again who hasn't?

I was walking down the halls of the hospital towards the area Dawn wanted me to meet.

As I made the last turn and walked down the hall that Dawn said to meet her I notice that Carol, and Noah were with the group that I was with only yesterday. Rick was probably the only one I knew.

'Why would they be here? Were they really a makeshift family to me?' I thought while I walked towards Dawn.

The group had office Shepherd and office Licari they were talking about some kind of trade; me for both of theirs.

When I was switched with the two offices the group was about to walk out when Dawns voice echoed throughout the empty halls "glad we could work things out" she plainly said with a almost unnoticeable smile. Rick turned his upper body slightly and replied "ya"

"Now I just need Noah, and then you can leave" Dawn said stoping the whole group from continuing. "That wasn't part of the deal" Rick quickly jumped to Noah's defence walking toward Dawn again. "Noah's my ward, Clementine took his place and now I'm losing her, I need him back." Dawn quickly said after Rick finished his sentence.

One of her officer tried to help us keep Noah but Dawn quick shut that person up. "My officers up their lives on the line to find him. One of them died." "He ain't stayin'" the guy with the crossbows gruff voice said quickly.

"He's one of mine, you have no claim on him" Dawn quickly said snapping her head in the direction of the crossbow guy. "The boy wants to go home so you don't have a claim on him" Rick said defending Noah once again.

"Well then we don't have a deal" "the deal is done" Rick said raising his voice. "I-it's okay" Noah said trying to prevent violence. "No, no" Rick said putting his hand up to keep Noah from going any further.

Rick turned to Noah "I gotta do it" Noah said looking Rick straight into his eyes while removing a hand gun that he had under his sweater and handing it to him. "It's not okay" I said stepping closer, watching the whole scene unfold. "It's settled" Dawn said like nothing happened.

Noah started to limp towards Dawns group "wait!" My voice sounded through the halls as I ran towards Noah. Once I was in front of him I hugged him tightly. "It is ok" Noah said his voice a few notches above a whisper. "I knew you'd be back" Dawn said looking towards Noah.

Slowly letting go of Noah I stepped in front of Dawn "I get it now" I said looking her right in the eye.

*Ricks POV*

I watched as Clementine talked to Dawn. She reached for something in her right arm and next thing I knew there were scissors in the officers left shoulder and a gun shot went off, Clementines body went limp and the only thing keeping her body from hitting the floor was the offices.

Everyone behind me gasp and next thing I knew Daryl had his gun out and was aiming for the offices head. "I-I didn't do it" she quickly said a look of shock on her face to before another gun shot went of the she fell to the ground dead.

*no POV*

With that second gun shot everyone had their guns pointed at each other. "Hold you fire!" Officer Shepherd yelled over the guns being clicked. "It's over! ... It was just about her!" Shepherd yelled with her arms spread out in a protective manner. "Stand down!" Her voice demanded.

The first to lower their weapons were the hospital officer and the second was ricks group, Daryl was the last to lower his gun when Carol when to comfort him into lowering it. Daryl's face showed something that he rarely showed. He was scared. His breathing was quickening, and his lower lip was trembling slightly.

Daryl looked down to Clementines limp body where blood was slowly poring out from the newly made bullet wound.

All of ricks group looked on with fear and shock written all over their faces as the looked on at the little girls body. "You can stay" "Were surviving here, it better then out there" two of the hospital officers said trying to convince ricks group to stay.

"No" Rick said his voice cracking slightly before he continued "I'm taking anyone back there that wants to leave" Rick paused again "if you want to leave why do you step forward right now" he finished before looking down at Clementines body once more, no one moved after he said that only Noah.

Daryl slowly stepped forward towards the little girl that he grew to like. They shared a lot in common. He promised her that once they got back to the prison he would teach her how to use his bow. She was just to young to die, especially the way she did.

Bending down Daryl gently picked up the girl who fought so hard in this world. The group slowly made their way out side where they were greeted by Maggie, Glenn, and Carl.

The last to walk out were Noah and Daryl, Daryl was holding the limp body of Clementine.

Once Maggie, Glenn, and Carl saw who Daryl was holding they broke down.

AN: I know I'm sorry I just have been having writers block lately so ya. Before everyone goes barking up my tree calm down this isn't the last chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) hope you like this chapter I took me 3 days to write.


	5. Chapter 5

*no POV*

"No, no, no!" Carl yelled as he tried to run towards Daryl, before he could get anywhere close to him Maggie quickly grabbed Carl and brought him into a tight hug.

Carls cries echoed through the empty parking lot, Daryl looked like he would brake apart, Glenn's facial expression had anger and regret written all over his face, Maggie tried to keep her tears back while she comforted Carl.

Whispering reassuring things to Carl Maggie looked up to Rick for help only to notice that he had his back turned towards the group, he looked to be trembling slightly.

Maggie then looked to Daryl for anything that could help soothe Carls cries but felt like she would brake down too, Daryl had set Clementines body on the ground and was sitting a short distance away with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Daryl looked to be mumbling things to himself, while he almost unnoticeable rocked back and forth trying to calm his nerves.

Looking to Carol, Maggie sighed when she saw the woman standing with her eyes closed as a single tear roles down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away and looked up meeting Maggie's gaze.

The two seemed to share a quick sentence with their eyes before Carol nodded and walked over to take Maggie's place.

Walking over to Glenn Maggie was quickly pulled into a tight embrace as a silent sob racked Glenn's body before he spoke in a trembling voice "I owed Lee, I was suppose to pro-protect her" Glenn's grip righted slightly as he went silent.

Sasha and Tyreese where standing silently away from the group mourning silently over the loss of of the young child when they heard yelling coming from Daryl.

"SHE DIED TO SAVE YOU!" Daryl yelled standing up threateningly towards Noah. "I didn't want this just as much as you did!" Noah yelled but not as loud as Daryl's but just as meaningful.

Before the yelling could continue any further Carls voice came loud and clear from where her was close to Carol "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"

"Ca-" "no dad, I know what you going to say I don't want to hear it!" Carl said his voice rising as his sentence continued. "I can't, I can't, I barely pulled through last time" Carl mumbled to himself while he paced around.

"Carl?" Rick asked taking a careful step closer to his son, but stopped when Carls gun was pointed towards him. "I'm sorry-" Carl started to say while he pulled his gun towards his head and closed his eyes.

Before the trigger could be pulled Carol grabbed it out of fear, pulling it away from his head she looked to Daryl and Rick for help.

Both men seemed to be frozen in place while Carol struggled to keep the gun from Carl before he stopped trying and seemed to have a fixed stare at something right in front of him.

"I should of saved you- I should of did more- I should of kept you safe" Carl seemed to be talking to himself while he shifted his gaze to his right hand side.

AN: I know short chapter but I felt bad after what happened in the last chapter; so for the people who wanted Clem to live you'll get that after a few chapters when this finishes (but it won't be cause I will be writing a part where Clem lives so ya)


	6. Clem lives

AN: merry Christmas to every one. I know one day early. But who cares. Ok so I said I would do the one where Clem dies first but I was drawing a blank on that so I did the one where Clem lives first. Also very long chapter.

*1 month later/ Carl POV*

It been about a month since... since Clem died, I haven't left the prison since, and I'm starting to get bored and saddened.

"Dad I'm fine I can go"

"Carl I don't think you should be going out yet, you still in recovery mode"

Right now I was trying to get my dad to let me go on a short hunting trip with Daryl, but my dad being my dad, he wouldn't let me go. He always had some kind of excuse.

First it's 'your too young' next its 'we have to farm' and so on till it's now at 'your still recovering' arrrghhh! I want to leave this damn prison. Everything reminds me of... of Clem.

"Com'on Rick, I'll watch your son." Daryl cut in. Thank you someone gets me! Thank you, Daryl Dixon!

My dad was silent for awhile before he looked me right in the eyes "stay within eyesight of Daryl-" " I'm not a kid anymore dad" I groaned while rolling my eyes.

Still treats me like a 12 year old I see.

My dad sighed in defeat and walked back to the garden. Smiling for the first time in awhile I turned to Daryl and asked "are we going or what?"

"Ya, ya were going soon gotta finish cleaning my arrows" Daryl answered while cleaning the last of his arrows.

Rolling my eyes I went back into the prison to grab my gun holster, gun, and hat. "Carl, ya almost ready!?" Daryl yelled. "Ya" I replied with a sigh.

Looking around the room quickly my eyes moved to a purple bag under my bed. Tilting my head to the side in confusing, I moved towards the bed, kneeled down, and carefully reached for it. I pulled it out fully and opened it.

Once the bag was opened I felt like everything faded away, and I would fall apart any moment. Inside the bag were picture taken with a Polaroid camera Beth had.

The pictures were ordered from the very first to the very last picture which was taken before Clem left with Daryl for a supply run.

Carefully moving the pictures I looked at each one equally, remembering every little word we shared that day.

Around the middle area of the small stack of pictures I found one where we were sitting on the grass with AJ and Judith. Judith was kissing AJ on the cheek while Clem and I laughed. 'Sharing memories' Beth always had some kind of quote that went with the picture.

Smiling at the memory I shuffled the picture and looked at the next one. The next one I looked at I didn't know was taken.

It was a night picture, meteor shower was happening that night and we were watching it.

Clem's head was resting on my lap while I leaned back on my arms, we were watching the meteor shower... together. The quote said 'Remember the small things'

Sighing I went through the rest of the pictures, looking at each one till I got to the last one.

We were hugging while you could see Daryl and my dad in the background.

Moving my hand I looked at the white piece of the photo, it had a small quote that Beth came up with. At the bottom written there was 'I'll be back. I promise'

In the corner it had a small number she put there to remember where it went, it had number '99', one away from one-hundred.

Feeling a tear fall I quickly wiped it when I heard a voice behind me by the door. "You found them" sounded like Beth.

Turning around I stood up with the small stack of pictures in my left hand while the last picture that was taken was in my right.

"Ya" I replied quietly while I set the stack on the night stand.

"You know you don't have to force yourself to forget her right?" Bath asked her voice was gentle and just above a whisper.

"I know" I said not making eye contact. "I should go Daryl's waiting" Bath nodded before she walked off to take care of AJ and Judith.

Looking at the picture once more I asked myself "I'm not forcing myself to to forget you, am I?"

"Carl-!"

"I coming" I groaned while I walked out, while tucking the picture into my jean pocket.

Once outside again I saw Daryl looking through a bared up window by my cell block.

"We going?" I asked startling Daryl.

"Let's go" Daryl said straightening his posture.

*10 minutes later*

So this is how it's going to end? With me trapped under a walker twice my size trying to chomp down on my neck.

Very pleasant way to leave this world isn't it?

NO! Why would it be?! Maybe my dad was right I shouldn't of left the prison so soon.

My arms are aching! Where's Daryl at?! He was suppose to be watching me!

BANG!

The walkers body went limp and was way to heavy for me to hold up any longer and my arms gave out.

"Hey!" Daryl's voice came and I looked up to see him struggling to hold someone. They had a cloak on with the hood over their head so I couldn't see their face.

A bag was on the ground a little ways away so I grabbed it. Could be Daryl's, right.

The person wasn't screaming even though Daryl's hand wasn't over their mouth.

As quickly as I could I moved the walkers limp body and grabbed my gun and photo that was distracting me.

"We're not gonna hurt ya! Now calm down before I shot ya!" Daryl half yelled to the person. Once that was said the person stopped and tried to peer over their shoulder.

Quickly the person reached into a pocket on the inside of their cloak.

"Daryl!" I yelled readying my gun.

Right when I was about to pull the trigger the item they were reaching for came out and I took note that it was only a note pad and pen.

They wrote something down, but looked up quickly in my direction and scribbled something else down before trying to hand it to Daryl.

"Hand it to the boy" Daryl ordered while keeping a firm grip on the person.

Shrugging the person shoved the note pad in my direction, to which I quickly grabbed it and read it out loud.

"'Daryl? Carl?' Huh?" I questioned looking up to Daryl who let the person go.

"How do you know us?" I asked while handing the note pad back.

The response I got was a movement. They were moving their hands to the hood of the cloak.

After removing the cloak hood from their head, I felt faint. It couldn't be.

"That's it. Im dead!" Was the only thing I could think of.

She shook her head in a 'no' response and wrote something in the note pad.

Handing it to Daryl he read it then chuckled and looked to have a tears forming around his eye.

Smiling he said out loud "no you not. Your as alive as the girl who got shot in the shoulder, gut, and head" laughing a bit more Daryl added "smily face"

That's it I can't take it anymore!

Quickly moving from my spot where I was frozen I moved to where Clementine stood and embraced her, missing the warmth I felt when I hugged her.

SNAP!

Releasing Clem I looked to Daryl who was smiling like an idiot with Beth's Polaroid in one hand while a new photo was in the other.

"Daryl" I groaned while he shrugged and put the photo on the top of pictures that had pictures of plants. "Ya gonna tell us how you survived? And why ya can't speak?" Daryl asked.

Grabbing the note pad from Daryl Clem wrote down a few words then waited for me to read it. "Soon. Not safe here." I read the words out loud. Daryl nodded, and silently mad his was back towards the prison.

Clem followed Daryl but stumbled a little. "Daryl" I said concern lacing my voice.

Clem wrote something down and handed it to me.

"I'm fine. Just tired and hungry" I said out loud. Daryl picked her up bridal style and we were on our way again.

After a few minutes everything was quiet except for the sound of bards chirping in the background. "She's asleep" Daryl said from ahead of me.

"Wonder what happened to her" I said catching up with him quickly. "Don't know. What I really want to know is how the hell she survived a shot to the head." Daryl replied.

It went silent after that.

*6 minutes later*

"Clem wake up" Daryl said softly as we were close to the prison gates.

"Maggie! The gate!" I yelled. "On it!" I heard on the other side and seconds later the gates opened.

"Who's that?" Maggie asked looking at Clementine in Daryl's arms. Her hood was on again because the sun was high and was quite bright. We didn't want her to wake up so I put it back on.

"Someone Beth might want to see an long with you, Glenn, Rick, Hershel, and Noah. Heck bring the whole prison out" Daryl replied with a smile.

"On it!" Maggie said without protesting.

"5 minutes later*

"Guess she hasn't slept in awhile." I remarked with a smirk.

Well the worst day of my life slowly started to turn to a good one then jumped to a great one. Nothing could really upset me now. Nothing.

Almost the whole group was outside and wondering who Daryl was holding. We were just waiting for my dad to get here.

Which wasn't that bad because Daryl and I were still trying to wake Clem up.

"Why did the whole group have to come out, Daryl?" I heard my dads voice behind me.

Turning around I was about to reply for Daryl when Clem shifted and finally work up.

"'Cause we found someone. Someone we've all missed." Daryl replied while gently setting Clem down to stand by herself.

"Beth!" Daryl called into the crowed of confused people and waited tulle she came out.

Handing her the picture he took earlier she looked at it, she quickly looked between Clem and I with a bright smile then pulled a pen from her pocket and wrote something down then handed it to Maggie who was beside Glenn.

Moving her hand to her mouth Maggie had tears in her eyes when she ran forward with Beth and hugged Clementine tightly.

Stumbling back slightly Clem gladly hugged them back, knocking her hood off in the process.

Hearing a gasp from everyone they all moved in to hug their long lost friend.

After awhile I could hear everyone ask how she survived and all that.

With that she quickly looked to me and moved out of the big group hug and over to Daryl and I. She put her hand out as if asking for something.

"Oh" I quickly caught on and took the note pad from my pocket and handed it to her.

Smiling she quickly started to write down her story. After a few moments she handed it back to me, flipped back one page and pointed to where she started writing.

"When I was shot I was lucky it wasn't a dead on shot. Only problem was, was that I was a shot hit in a area that was for speaking" looking up I saw stick her tongue out to the sky, while making a bunch of weird hand movements.

"You guys also need to learn to find a heart beat or pulse." Looking up once again I saw her move to Daryl and hit him across the arm.

"Hey I was panicking" Daryl said putting his hands up defeat.

Laughing I started reading again "and you, Mister Carl...umm?" I looked up to see Clem waving a finger in the air while shaking her head in a disapproval manner.

She walked towards me and hugged me for a quick second then a backed away then started to make her way to my dad.

She handed something to him, turned to me and pointed.

"Umm?" Flipping the page I continued "shouldn't have a gun so soon. Shame on you Rick."

Ok I don't care that she took my gun that is very funny.

"Also Beth," Beth looked up "can I have that picture?" Clem tilted her head to the side and moved her mouth as if she were talking. Walking to Maggie she grabbed to picture and handed it to Clem.

After awhile the rest of the group left and it was only Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Hershel, Noah, Daryl, my dad, and me standing with Clementine who was still looking at the picture.

Looking up she smiled to Beth and walked towards me with the photo stretched out so I could grab it.

Once it was in my hand I read the quote that read 'I promised you I'd be back. Didn't I?' And a small 100 in the corner.

Smiling I looked up to see Clem taking her cloak off fully.

"Well someone's been busy shopping." I remarked her new outfit, camouflage cargo pants with a bunch of pockets, black t-shirt, gun holster on one hip, and a knife holster on the other.

Quickly grabbing her note pad she wrote something down and handed it to me. "What? Girl can't have style?" With that being said everyone burst into laughter.

"PS I also want my hat back."

"She caught ya Carl bet'a give it back" Daryl's said laughing.

"PPS did you know I had a bag? Well yes, I did I have it. Why?"

She grabbed the note pad from my hands and wrote something down the handed it to my dad.

"OPEN IT!" He yelled then handed the note pad back to Clem.

Why would she want me to open it?

Shrugging the thought out of my mind I moved to a kneeling position with the now opened bag in fount of me.

Looking inside I saw a blanket, food and water.

"What is it you wanted me to see?" I asked sitting on the ground while Maggie, Beth, Glenn, and Noah left to go do what they were doing before we called them here.

Rolling her eyes Clem reached down and grabbed the bottom of the bag. Flipping the bag she spilled the contents out on the ground, revealing a small stack of about 13 comic books.

"I know your a nerd so. Ya" I looked back to see Hershel handing the note pad back to Clementine.

"Wow! But really? Nerd?" I ask shaking my heard while she just smiled.

"Clementine, maybe I should make sure nothing else I wrong." Hershel said motioning for Clem to follow.

*two days later*

Clementine told me the whole story about how she survived. How the hospital helped her when they saw her staggering around half dead (as they put it), to when they told her she might never be able to speak again.

Clem and I where sitting outside on the grass just living life, because you never know when it could be taken away.

Suddenly there was yelling and Clem was on her feet with in seconds and heading in the direction on the noise.

"How'd ya find us" Daryl yelled.

"I was lookin' for terminus!"the person yelled back.

Hearing that voice Clem perked up, with a few jumps and a wide grin.

"Dad she knows the person" I informed my dad. Sighing my dad put his pistol away I ordered Daryl to stand down.

"Clem!?" The person asked shocked while Clem ran into a tight embrace with a man that looked to be somewhere between 20 and 30 years old.

"Clem, who's this?" My dad asked.

Reaching into her pocket she grabbed her note book and pen and wrote something down, then handed it to my dad.

"Luke?" My dad asked handing the booklet back. Clem nodded.

"Why can't ya speak?" Luke asked kneeling down in front of her not really expecting a response.

"She was shot." Daryl said and Clem nodded then pointed to the wound on the side of her head.

"Why?" Luke asked. Shrugging Clem pointed to Daryl and my dad, indicating that one of them would tell him.

Walking back towards me Clem grabbed my hand and lead us back to our spot in the grass.

Sitting down again I relaxed with Clem by my side.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" I asked when she grabbed my hat and took her hat off so she could put my hat on. Shrugging I leaned back back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

Feeling Clem shift I opened my eyes slightly. She was was trying to find a comfy spot to sit.

"Come'er" I said pulling her so that she was seated in front of me and between my legs.

"I misses this when you were gone." I said wrapping my arms around her midsection.

SNAP!

I don't even have to look any more I'm use to Beth taking pictures now.

"That's picture 103" Beth said pocketing the photo

AN: that's it. That's how it's ending for Clem lives. Hope you liked it cause it took me five days you write it down, also sorry for any run-on sentences and improper spelling.


	7. Did she just say that!

Someone Finally- your suggestion is perfect! I have done it, enjoy.

after this there should be one more chapter for Clem dies :'( anyways I think this was kind of rushed so please don't be mad if I don't do good!

*3 months later*

"Clementine, Hershel wants to see you" Ricks voice echoed through Clem's half empty cell.

Making a small huffing sound Clementine reluctantly put down the novel she got from the library not too long ago.

I hope he's not teaching me more signs. Clem thought while she walked out the door and in the direction Rick called her.

Finally finding him talking to Luke, Clem made her way to both men. When she was sure Rick was looking at her she signed 'Where is he'.

"He's either by one of the watch towers or the garden." Rick said replaying to her signed question.

Rick was one of the few people that Hershel wanted to make sure understood her when she used signs. The people that learned what the signs meant they were the people closest to her, meaning Carl, Rick, Glenn, Luke, and surprisingly Daryl learned a few signs too.

Nodding Clem made her way to that garden, waving to people that said hello.

Looking around the garden Clem made an annoyed sound. Hearing a chuckle she turned around to see Daryl with his crossbow slung over his shoulder. "You looking for someone?" He asked kneeling down in front the young teen.

People have said that Daryl has changed a lot since she first came back. He seems a tad bit nicer, a lot more talkative because sometimes it would only be him with Clem and he'd have to tell the people that talked to her what she said. All in all people still see the old Daryl but not as often.

Nodding her head quickly in a yes manner Clem smiled happily."Who?" Daryl asked getting a small smile of his own at her exaggerated actions.

'Hershel' Clem signed while looking around.

"Hershel? I just saw him talking with Beth and Maggie at tower B" Daryl said 'thank-you' Clem signed giving him a quick hug before running to tower B.

"Hey Clementine." Hershel said cheerfully when Clementine came into his sight.

Clem waved as she watched Maggie walked away to go on watch, but not before she said bye.

"Ok Clem, we got somethin' to tell you" Beth said with her signature smile.

"Starting today were helping you learn to speak again."

That was a year ago.

Today was Beth's turn to help Clem, Judith was down in Ricks cell taking a nap, and Beth could noticeably see that Clementine was frustrated.

"Clem, I can't help you if you don't try" Beth said with a sigh. Making an frustrated sound Clem softly hit her hand on the table of her night stand, that was her new way of saying 'it's hard'

She's made progress. She could say very very simple words, she could say letters, but lately she's been getting more and more frustrated because she hasn't made any more progress.

"I know it's hard but you can't just give up, you've done so good, you just have to give a little extra push." Beth encouraged with a small smile.

"How's it going?" A voice asked from behind. Turning around to face the person, Clem didn't care if the person understood or not, she signed 'bad'

The person was silent.

"Clem, you can-" the person who sounded to be Hershel was cut off when Clementine abruptly stood up and stormed out the cell door.

"That shits hard!" A voice was heard.

Beth and Hershel quickly went out side the cell and ask "what was that?" With faces of puzzlement.

Clementines figure turned around and the voice was heard again "I said 'that shits hard'!" Clementine clearly exclaimed and continued to stomp out of the prison cell block.

"Should we tell her or-" Beth started wondering what to do.

"Just let her be for now. She'll find out sooner or later." Hershel said answering Beth's question.

Back out side Clem was being very rude using very colourful words while she walked around.

Looking around she spotted Luke and stomped over to where he was talking to a girl around his age.

"Luke!" She yelled.

"Ya- wait did you call me Clem?" Luke asked as he watched the teen stomp towards him.

He was confused, was she the on that called her or was it someone else. Because Hershel said he would tell him if Clem was able to speak again.

"I'm not watching AJ anymore! I don't want to be stuck with babysitting duty while you try to sweet talk girls!" Clem exclaimed while signing everything she said.

"Ummm-" Luke saturated a light crimson flushing over his face while the teen stood with her arms crossed.

Opening his mouth to talk Luke was left hanging when she she stomped off again.

"Heh" Luke laughed sheepishly turning to the girl he was talking to, who also had a light blush across her cheeks, "teens, right?" Luke finished shyly shrugging.

"Carl!" A voice said behind the young male who was in the garden with his father.

Looking up Carl whipped the sweat off his brow with the back of his right hand while his left held onto the rake.

"Ya?" Carl asked looking at Luke.

"Maybe you should go cool down your girlfriend, also see what's on 'er mind." Luke suggested with a light smile.

Shrugging Carl asked his dad "can I?" "Go ahead" Rick replied before putting his earbuds back in.

"Where is she?" Carl asked wiping his dirt covered hands on his pants. "Probably at your guys spot" Luke replied. Nodding Carl ran to the small grass area, on the side of the prison.

"Clem!?" Carl yelled rounding the corner. "What?" A voice said with a groan.

"Clem, when did you learn to speak again?" Carl asked sitting on the ground beside the young female.

"Huh?" Clementine asked looking up to Carl how shared the equally as confused face. "Your... talking... right now" Carl said slowly tilting his head.

"Well shit" Clem exclaimed shaking her head. "What?" Carl asked. "I embarrassed Luke!" Clem said then quickly started to laugh.

AN: should I just leave this story like this because I've gotten into writing Halo fanfictions now. Any who I'm just going to cancel the Clem dies. Because I love our badass girl to much to kill her. =D.


End file.
